The Shadow Dragon
by JJ1083
Summary: The Shadow Dragon Slayer Innrae, joins the Wizard Guild Fairy Tail. She joins Team Natsu and makes friends earns money and of course there is a little romance. Will Innrea sort her mind and heart out in time for the final battle, or will she fall and never regain the power she has been given by her Guardian Dragon?
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own Natsu, Lucy, Happy or the other guild members of Fairy Tail guild.

I am infamous for not finishing stories... But I have a quite good story line for this fanfic... So I will be writing this one instead of the others for a while. I have a OC maybe a few other lower character OC's.

OC x someone from Fairy Tail I would suspect...

I need suggestions for pairings! Whichever gets the most wins!*

**The Shadow Dragon Slayer.**

_3rd person._

_A girl, nearly 5'4 walks down the street and her eyes scan the stalls of the market.  
>Her top is made of a light silver material, her dark blue trousers are cut off by the knees with a Black scale-like belt looped around her waist them holding up. She looks at a stall of goods her golden eyes flashing with interest.<br>She goes to the stall selling hair ribbons and picks up a long silver ribbon and ties her medium length black hair up into a high pony-tail. She smiles and pays the shop keeper 100 Jewel. She continues down the road, heading to a destination unknown._

1st person

I look around through the town market and buy some things a ribbon and a new bracelet. I see some food in a cafe and decide to buy some, I open the door to the cafe and take a seat. I open up the menu lying there and pick a selection of savory and sweet things. A small sandwich, a plater of chicken and bacon, a plate of chocolate cake and some chocolate ice-cream.  
>I place my order and settle down into my seat and wait for my food.<p>

I place my hand under the table and gather some shadows, I bring the up to my face and eat them I rub my tummy and lean further back into the chair. After about 20 minuets my food arrives. I eat through the plater and the sandwich in record time and take my time devouring the ice-cream and the cake. Once I finish my food I leave the money on the table and leave.

I look around and spot a guild, "Fairy Tail, I think... Damn trouble makers they are..." (Italics with '=Inside mind) _'Oh come on! We need a guild and you know it! Join them! They seem fun! Even if they can destroy towns! Let's go!' _"Fine.. But only 'cause they're are a guild and we need one..."

I walk toward the gates of the guild and open one of them. I look in to see a fight in the street. I slip in quietly and close the gate behind me. I walk trough the street and duck from a bottle that was thrown from inside a shop or something. I head toward the guild hall and open the door. A massive fight had erupted as I entered and tables were being flipped, bottles and glasses thrown, punches magic and abilities set to the maximum.

_'This is so cool!'_ "What ever! It's a fight... Apparently it happens all the time here..." I weave my way through the fight and duck under blows to the head. A person gets thrown at my head as I walk past and I fling the person that was half-naked back with equal force using the shadows around me to back up the punch, "Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!" I throw the punch and he goes flying back and crashes into someone else with pink spiky hair. I smile and make my way toward the bar.

"This is going to be fun..." _'Damn straight it is! What did I tell you? Trust me once in a while. My suggestions might be helpful!'_

I reach the bar and sit on one of the stools. A person throws a punch at me and I dodge it and throw a punch of my own at their stomach.  
>"Off..." The person says as he flies backwards into a table and clutches his body, "Woman's got a punch..."<br>"Damn straight I have..." I mutter.

I turn and see a woman wit silver hair, "Can I help you?" She asks.  
>"Ur, yeah. Can I join this guild or is there a waiting list or do I have to do something first... Or what?"<br>"Nope. You can join now if you want! Where do you want the guild mark?"  
>"Here. Right on my neck." I point to the side of my neck under my right ear.<br>"Okay. Just wait here while I get the stamp. What color?"  
>"Ur... Black? Yeah Black."<br>"Okay here we go. Hold still a second." The woman presses the stamp on my neck and holds it for a second. She pulls away and smiles, "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Mira-Jane! Waitress and guild member here at Fairy Tail!"

A high kick flies up to my face and I grab the foot and slam the person to the ground and kick them in the side of their ribs, "Ga!"  
>I pull up a stool and watch the fight for a few minutes then decide to join in.<p>

* * *

><p>I kick and punch my way through the crowd and get challenged by a few people. I wipe the floor with them without even having to bring out the Dragon-Slayer magic. When I reach the middle, I see a ring of people. Two in the center fighting with each other grunting. I smile and walk to the edge of the ring and sit down to cool off for a minute.<p>

"Shadow Dragon secret art, Plain Sight shadow mist." A dark shadow looms over me, hiding me from plain sight so I don't get hit or stepped on. I watch the two in the ring battle each other. It's a fair match, spiky pink hair guy hits the half-naked guy, the half-naked guy hits back with equal force. I grin under my shadow and let the veil drop. I stand up and rush into the fight.

I slide under a punch and slam my elbow into the half-naked guys belly. He kneels over and falls back a few steps. I spin and sweep the floor knocking the spiky pink haired guy down to the floor. I grin again standing the other two standing up too. They wipe their arms off and scowl.

"to think we got surprised by a girl!" Says Pink hair.  
>"I know. It's not fair at all. I thought we made it clear for nobody to interrupt our battle..." Half-naked guy adds.<br>"Well I'm new... So I didn't know that. But you shouldn't have let your guard down you know it's highly dangerous." I say. They nod in agreement.  
>"Hey wait a minute! You're new?! I thought I hadn't seen you before! I'm Natsu! He's Grey." Natsu tells me.<br>"I'm Happy! Natsu's best friend!" A blue cat says from behind Natsu.  
>"Why, can that cat talk?" I ask.<br>"I dunno..." Natsu says, "But it's pretty damn cool right?"  
>"I guess." I shrug and I grin.<br>"Are we forgetting someone?" Grey asks from behind me.  
>"No. We just wanted to ignore you..." Natsu says sticking his tongue out at Grey.<br>"Hey now... Don't fight you guys. I mean why is that Grey guy half-naked...?" I say interrupting them.  
>Grey looks confessed, "What?!"<br>"Yeah, he does it all the time. He says it's habit but I beg to differ!" A new female voice chimes in, "You're new right? I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay It's kinda weird but I might be obsessed with Innrea pairing with Natsu... But you NaLu fans might freak out! I might pair her with Grey or something... Just suggest! Please? For the sake of the story line!  
>Some people might seem OOC<p>

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its Guild Members!**

* * *

><p>1st Person.<p>

"Hi Lucy, Natsu, Grey and Happy. I'm Innrea." (Innrea said Inn-Ray-ah)  
>"Nice to meet you Innrea. You have a nice name!" Lucy says to me.<br>"Thanks!"  
>"So do you want a drink? Or some food, I'll buy you some if you want!" Lucy asks.<br>"Whoa! Lucy! Is there something wrong with you? Why are you being so nice?" Natsu says tapping Lucy's head.  
>"There's nothing wrong with me you idiot! I'm just being nice! She probably doesn't have enough money! You know? Now stop being so stupid!" Lucy retorts and bashes him on the head. Natsu grins while rubbing is head better.<br>"No, it's okay. I've already eaten. I have enough money for food for the next few days, but I might take you up on your offer in a few days!" I say grinning and rubbing the back of my neck.  
>"Oh really? That's good... Wait! You mean food. What are you going to do for sleeping? You can't stay here! It's crawling with crazy people! Wy don't you stay at my apartment? It's cozy and the rents cheep. You'll have to pay half if you want to stay there, but it's only 3500 a month for you and 3500 for me! That is if you decide to move in! I can make room for an extra bed unless you don't mind sleeping on a sofa for a while..." Lucy smiles.<br>"Yeah sure! I don't mind sleeping on a sofa either, so don't worry about getting another bed! I can pay my share of this months rent now if you want? But it will be the rest of my money..." I reply.  
>"No it's fine! I've already paid anyway so you just have to pay next months!" Lucy says hugging me, "This is going to be so fun! You just wait! But just be warned... Natsu and Happy like to HANG OUT at my place a lot. And by HANG OUT I mean they break in and eat all my food..."<br>"That's creepy..." I shudder.  
>"I know right..."<br>"HEY! We get in because the door is unlocked!" Natsu protests.  
>"Yeah, right. That's why you drag me in through the window the times I go along too." Grey says from behind me.<p>

_'I had forgotten he was behind me... Damn, he's sneaky! Whack him on the head!'_ "No way am I going to do that!"  
>"What Innrea?" Lucy says.<br>"Oh, nothing Lucy. an I go see your apartment now?"  
>"Okay, sure! Come on." The ring was still around us and we walked to the edge. As we moulded with the crowd the circle filled in, bodies started to drop with exhaustion. We reached the doors and they were flung open by someone else.<p>

A figure stands against the sunlight, their armor sparkling dully. Red hair flows with the wind into the guild hall. People stop and some even squeal in fright as everyone stops fighting.  
>"What is going on? I leave for a few days and in those days the place falls to ruin! Get cleaning up. Now!" The figure says in a foreboding tone.<br>"Erza! Welcome back! I missed you!" Lucy says going up to the figure and hugs it.  
>"Erza! W... Welcome back..." Natsu and Grey stammer smiling awkwardly, hugging and patting each others backs.<br>"Hello Lucy, Natsu, Grey. Well, You two haven't changed. Knowing you two you were battling it out right in the middle. Lucy, how have you been? These two haven't caused trouble for you have they?" Erza says.  
>"No, not really. Well you kind of go into my house also but..." Lucy says<br>"Oh good! Then I guess I can stop by your house for a bit then? Great! Let's go!" Erza interrupts and swivels around heading out of the Guild Hall into the streets, Natsu, Happy and Grey follow after.  
>"Hey wait guys!" Lucy calls out and runs after Erza, Natsu, Happy and Grey, "Oh well... Come on Innrea! Hurry up!"<br>"Oh, okay!" I run after them smiling in the streets as I follow my new band of friends.

* * *

><p>We reach the canal and they slow down to a walk, I catch up with them barely breathing differently. Although I speak for my self...<br>_'Everyone else is breathing hard apart from Erza, but she's a different story... I can tell she's a demon by the way others are freaked the hell out by her...'  
><em>"I agree!"  
>"You say something, Miss Innrea?" Erza says walking beside me.<br>"EEk! Erza! Gosh, don't scare me like that!"  
>"Well I've been walking beside you for some time now Miss Innrea. You were too busy thinking I couldn't grab your attention."<br>"Well, here we are. My apartment!" Lucy says standing outside a building, two floors and a nice design.  
>"Seem nice Lucy. Should we go inside?" I say walking to Lucy as she goes to the front door.<br>"Okay, I live on the second floor. Even though it's small it's nice!" Lucy says, we go up a flight of stairs and go into her apartment. We all gather around the table with three chairs. Natsu and Happy sit on the sofa and Grey, Erza and I sit at the table. Lucy sit on her bead confortably.

"Okay, now we're here. Let's talk for a bit, shall we?" Lucy says.  
>"So Innrea. Where'd you live before coming to Magnolia?" Grey asks.<br>"I lived in a secluded forest called Myriad. It was nice there, I built myself a small hut and I hunted for my dinner... But I got so lonely! So I decided to come to Fiore to join a guild. I just chose the one that I happened to fall apron first... Even if the locals dispise you guys and call you all the destroyers of towns." I grin and lean back on my chair, "To be honest I'm glad I found you guys first! You are so cool and friendly!"  
>"Thanks! I do all that I can to be kind!" Natsu says laughing.<br>"I think she was talking about all of us you self-absorbed idiot!" Lucy says throwing a pillow at Natsu's face.  
>"Ow! That hurt!" Natsu frowns rubbing his nose.<br>I laugh, "That's what you get for being self-absorbed! Hey, I'm tired. So I'm going to it the hay."  
>"Yeah I'm tired too and I want to have a bath before going to bed. So everyone get out!" Lucy says grabbing Grey and Natsu's arms and dragging them to the door. Happy follows them out and Erza goes out too.<p>

"It's great to have nobody except a friend in your apartment... I'm going to sort out the bath, choose some pajamas from my chest if you want. I'm going to be about 20 minuets." Lucy says pointing out her chest of clothes.  
>"Thanks Lucy." I pick out a tank top that's pale blue and a pair of long shorts. I get changed and look for some blankets. I find some in another box of stuff and grab a pillow wile I'm at it. I put the blanket on the sofa and put the pillow down. I get under the blanket and doze off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

*Here we go! Number 3! Okay, I bet you're wondering "how'd I get such a _good_ story line? :P" I don't know most of these filler chapters just come from my mind, no real planning involved... I know what I'm doing for this chapter though... AHAAAH! *Cough hack cough* Damn it, it always happens! Oh well...

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its Guild Members. Some of them may seem OOC!

Thanks for the reveiw crystalmy188, although I've only watch 112 episodes of fairy tail but I might be able to fit in Sting and Rouge... by reading the spoilers...*

_**Night Time- 3rd person.**_

_The dark figure stands above the girl sleeping on the sofa, it reaches out and pulls a strand of black hair from the sleepers face and pulls it around the ear of the girl. The girl shifts and stretches in her sleep knocking the figure in the stomach._

_"Off..." The figure says and stumbles backwards. The girl wakes up and screams._

_"AAAHH!"_

* * *

><p>1st person.<p>

I felt something connect with my hands as I stretched and I opened my eyes slightly, then I realiseed it wasn't the sofa because it was warm. I looked up to see someone stumble backwards and I screamed.

"AAAHH!" I get up, "Shadow Dragon seceret art, shadow-solid bindings!" The shadows gather around me and follow my directions, they wrap themselves around the strange figure and engulf it in darkness, they solidify and hold the person in place.

"Ow! That hurts, what is this stuff?!" Natsu exclaims from under the shadow bindings.  
>"Natsu?! What the hell? Sneaking into somebodys house! I should kill you for that..." I say in a foreboding voice, "Don't scare someone like that!" I loosen the bindings so they don't hurt as much but still hold him in place.<br>"What is this stuff anyway? It so wierd!" Natsu says trying to squirm out of the bindings.  
>"Well, it's my magic. Shadow Dragonslayer Magic.<br>"Dragobnslayer magic? I'm a dragonslayer too! I'm the fire dragonslayer!" Natsu says grining in the shadows.  
>"You idiot..." I say releasing Natsu from the shadows, "What ever. Get up."<br>He gets up and streaches his arms, "That's some pretty powerfull magic you got..."  
>"You wanna see more, Fire Dragonslayer?" I say gathering some shadows to inhale and eat.<br>"Well, yea but you're kind of angry right now and we're in Lucy's appartment..." Natsu trails off steping away from me a little.  
>"Hm. I'm supprised Lucy hasn't woken up yet. Is She always like this?" I ask poking Lucy in the side and she only rolls over and hugs her pillow.<br>"Well, yeah she is usually like this... Unless it gets really noisy. So don't go any louder." Natsu stands behind me looking at Lucy. I slam him in the stomache.  
>"Don't stand so close." I say walking away from Natsu and yawning I sit on the sofa, "Get out Natsu. COme back in the morning or something."<br>"Fine. But just go to sleep, okay?" Natsu says, climbing out of the window. I lie back down and drift back to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Morning...<span>

**_*Song-I get rudely awaken by the Dustman...-Blur, Parklife*_**

I get jostled awake by someone sitting heavily on top of my legs. I sit up suddenly and punch them in the side of their arm, it's a half-hearted punch but a punch nontheless.

"Owch!" Natsu screems as he jumps off my legs.  
>"Don't sit on my leg you ibicile!" I screem in reply.<br>"It's the morning... I didn't realise you were so ugly in the morning!" Natsu says bluntly.  
>"Gahh! Just go away you moron and let me get dressed!" I say getting up and shuffling to the bathroom.<br>"Do you have extra clothes?" Natsu says.  
>I scowl and shuffle my feet on the spot, "No..."<br>"Well I brought you some old clothes of Mira-Janes! She said you could have them, she said the might fit you. Considering your shorter than her." Natsu holds out a small bag of clothes towards me as he says this.  
>"Thanks..." I grab the bag and go in the bathroom. I take a short shower and brush my hair into a high pony-tail and tie it with my ribbon. I look at the clothes holding my towel in place.<p>

A short sleaved black material jaket, a long black and grey stripped top, a pair of dark grey mini-shorts, fish-net tights and knee high bicker boots.  
>"Whoa... Mira-Jane, what changed you...? You're so nice..." I pick up the clothes and slip them over my body. I look at myself in the mirror and look my face, "I've barely looked at my face for a second since I got lost..." I look closely, pale white face. Golden eyes, with long eye lashes, black shoulder-length hair, tied in a pony-tail.<br>"Maybe I should let it down..." I pull the ribbon from my face and look again, my shoulder length hair frames my face, it's straight and a little damp from the shower. It's a bit spicky around my face, with strands of hair poking my cheeks and pale pink lips. I step back and look at my body.  
>Long arms, short-ish torso, long legs, quite average maybe a little under-weight, a guild mark on the side of my neck. Another tattoo on the side of my left thigh, the image of a black rose with petals falling.<br>I scowl at the tattoo and wrap the silver ribbon over it. I frown again and undo the ribbon. I walk out of the bathroom and see Natsu and Lucy talking on the sofa.

"Whoa... What happend to you?" Lucy asks and looks at me wide-eyed.  
>"Aparently these are some of Mira-Jane's old clothes..." I say back to Lucy.<br>"Are they really Natsu?" Lucy says to Natsu.  
>"Of course! Why would I lie?" Natsu says back, his expresionless face not giving away much.<br>"Yeah, Mira-Jane said to give them to you!" Happy says flying up from the floor.  
>"Happy! I didn't realise you were here." I say walking to Lucy, Natsu and Happy.<p>

A knock sounds at the door.


End file.
